


Now You Know

by Emachinescat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Disney's Frozen, Friendship, Gen, Let It Go (Frozen Song), Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emachinescat/pseuds/Emachinescat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin makes the life-changing decision to reveal his magic in order to save Arthur's life, determined to stay his course and not give up on Arthur even when it seems the king has turned his back on him. Parody of Frozen's 'Let It Go.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own, for entertainment purposes only. :)

The night looms dark in the forest tonight  
Not a moonbeam to be seen  
A patrol of tired nobles  
Led by Arthur, our great king

The quiet is shattered by the sound of bandits' cries  
I have to save him, there's no time to hide

Time to let him in, to let him see  
I'm not the fool that he believes of me  
The magic builds, I'll let it go  
And then he'll know...

Now you know, now you know  
Couldn't lie to you anymore  
Now you know, now you know  
Good's what I use my powers for

I don't care  
If you turn away  
I'll keep protecting you  
And hope you'll forgive me another day

It's funny how the dungeon  
Makes everything so dire  
I acted on an instinct  
Could I be waiting for the pyre?

But I won't run, I'll see this through  
Because I believe in the good in you  
Everything I did was not for me  
I hope you'll see...

Now you know, now you know  
Couldn't hold it in and watch you die  
Now you know, now you know  
I was always by your side

Here I'll stand  
And here I'll stay  
Just let the truth sink in...

My power protects you when death is threatening  
Our souls connected through the bonds of destiny  
And one thought circulates as you unlock this cell  
Our friendship's strong enough, and we won't let it fail

Now you know, now you know  
And we're stronger than before  
Now you know, now you know  
And Albion is born

Here we stand  
In the light of day  
Though the wars will rage on  
Camelot's destiny begins today


End file.
